


The Creator

by creatureofhobbit



Category: The Crossing (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 02:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14823102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creatureofhobbit/pseuds/creatureofhobbit
Summary: For the Rare Pairs challenge at 1_million_words and the prompt " One of your rare pair is the other’s Imaginary Friend". In her childhood Sophie created an imaginary friend who had the ability to cure all illnesses. When she meets Reece, she realises that her research led to her genuinely bringing that person into existence.





	The Creator

As a child Sophie had always dreamed that there might be someone like Reece out there.

She knew it wasn’t going to happen. There was no such thing as a person capable of curing all ills. But ever since she had known of her genetic illness that was going to limit her life expectancy, she had imagined all possible and some impossible ways that there might be a cure. Sometimes she would imagine what it would be like if there was some person out there, someone whose blood could contain a cure that would allow her to lead a normal life. She even created an imaginary friend for herself with those abilities, gave her the name of Ella, kept insisting that one day Ella would be able to cure her condition. But even as a kid, she knew it was something out of those science fiction shows she loved, but would never happen.

As Sophie grew older, she’d accepted that there wasn’t going to be some magical person falling out of the sky with the ability to cure any illness known to man. Instead, she’d decided to focus her efforts on what she could change, to study diseases, become an expert in her field, keep secretly working on anything that could lead to her developing a cure, but without success.

Then Reece came along. Reece, with the capability to heal her daughter from that illness Sophie had never seen before, and which the people at the camp all seemed convinced was usually fatal. Reece, so determined to get her daughter back, to do anything to keep her safe, showing love towards Leah that Sophie had never witnessed from her own family. As Sophie looked at her, vowed that she would do whatever she could to help Reece get back to Leah, and gradually got to know her better, she began to realise that Reece was the closest thing she was going to find to her childhood dreams.

“Want to know something funny?” Sophie asked Reece one day, shortly after she had injected herself with Reece’s blood, found out that she was indeed one of the 7% of people with the right marker in their genes to become Apex, finally able to see a future for herself, a future in her career, a future in her relationship with Reece, who had monitored her so closely in those early days, helped her through her transition to Apex. “As a kid, I had this imaginary friend who I imagined could cure me. And then you suddenly appeared here, just as I’d dreamed of back then. It was almost like I created you.”

Sophie expected Reece to laugh this off, but instead Reece said “Want to know something even funnier? In a way, you did.”

“What do you mean?”

“The first migration came back here with the intention of stopping Apexes from ever existing. They set out to kill a bunch of people, hoping that by taking out anyone who had any connection with the creation of Apexes, we were never going to exist. But then you and I met, and you made yourself like me. In the near future, there’s going to be a lot of interest in your work, people developing the idea of creating the Apex. It doesn’t start out as the idea of eradicating the common people that it eventually becomes. In the initial phases, the intention is only to work on eradicating diseases. But it grows, and develops, and becomes everything Lindauer and his people wanted to prevent. After everything the first migrators did to stop the Apex from ever being created, your research means that we’re created anyway. In effect, Sophie, you did create me.”


End file.
